


[Don't] Run Away

by SourWolfie (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, First Date, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Worried Derek, especially in chapter 4, no that doesn’t mean there isn’t any pining, sterek crayons, there is in fact a shit tonne of pining, yes they do start dating in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/SourWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was good in Stiles’ life. He was doing well in school and lacrosse, his Dad seemed to be happy again, and the hopeless crush he’d had on his best friend for the past five years was maybe a little less hopeless than he’d originally thought. So, yeah, Stiles’ life was good. That is, until he gets dragged into the world of supernatural creatures and has to fight his newfound primal instincts in order to save his friends and family… from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's fic is #SterekCrayons! The five colours I picked are pink, red, black, yellow and green :) I'm not sure what everyone else is doing for this day, but I decided to use colour meanings as the inspiration for my fic. So, this fic is 5 chapters long and each chapter is based on a different colour; all chapters have been written and I will post them all today. There was a few ways that I wanted to make this fic longer, but with only a few weeks to write 5 fanfics (I didn't want to write a fluffy fic and my idea for the Hunter Moon fell through) while running 2 Sterek IG accounts, making my own Sterek AUs, making my Halloween cosplay and keeping up with my Uni work… I just didn't have the time.
> 
> Pink - love and friendship

Stiles spent his Saturday as he did most days, sitting in the Hale house and pining over his best friend while they played video games. Stiles was particularly busy listening to the musical tone of Derek's laughter that day. It had been a while since he had last heard Derek laugh, ever since Derek's girlfriend, Paige, was attacked by animals and died a few months ago. It's not like Stiles could blame Derek for feeling so sad and sullen after the attack, he was just happy that his best friend seemed to be going back to normal.

And maybe Stiles was getting a bit distracted by Derek's smile… not as bright as it used to be, but still beautiful. And maybe that meant that he had to respawn his onscreen character more often than normal. But it's not like anyone knew, so it didn't matter.

At least, Stiles didn't _think_ anyone knew. Stiles was staring wantonly at the curve of Derek's lips when Cora walked into the living room. Derek's little sister was only about a year younger than Stiles and they usually got on fine. But today they must have been taking up the TV for too long because Cora sighed in annoyance.

"My _God_! Why don't you two just go have sex already?!" Cora snarked and Stiles froze. He sharply turned his gaze from watching Derek, dreamily, to staring blankly at the TV screen and refusing to look anywhere else. But Derek didn't seem even slightly effected by his sister's remark.

"Cora, just because you want to have sex with your best friend, doesn't mean that's how _all_ friendships are. Derek's dismissal was short and simple… and it shouldn't hurt Stiles as much as it did. Stiles' chest squeezed tightly as Derek went on to tease his younger sister with her crush on Lydia Martin. Stiles _knew_ that Derek was straight… but, still, having any Stiles-related romantic feelings dismissed so casually hurt.

Stiles stood up suddenly, interrupting whatever Derek and Cora were bickering about.

"I, erm… I have to go," Stiles stammered out and Derek frowned up at him. "I'm sorry, I just… I just remembered that I have to go help my Dad with something. He's going to be pissed if I don't turn up," Stiles muttered as he reached down and hurriedly picked up his jacket and car keys. "I should go, like, right now. But I'll talk to you later?" Stiles asked as he rushed towards the door, catching a glimpse of Cora's grin as he went.

"Yeah, okay, I'll text you later!" Derek called after him as Stiles rushed out the living room. He wasted no time in leaving the Hale house and clambering into his jeep to speed home. It was only mid-afternoon and Stiles' Dad had probably wouldn't be back from work for another few hours, so when Stiles got home he slowly climbed the stairs to his bedroom and threw himself down on his bed, staring at nothing in particular.

Stiles ran his hands over his eyes and sighed, having a crush on your best friend was _hard work_! Who was he supposed to talk to about the lack of progress towards anything resembling a romantic, and hopefully sexual, relationship with Derek Hale?! Stiles felt no real urge to read a book or watch TV so he continued to lie on his bed, and daydream of a life where Derek was gay and they were happily fucking each other every night, as the minutes ticked on by. He was just considering masturbating to one of his favourite fantasies that involved Derek, whipped cream and mild bondage, when there was a knock on the front door.

Stiles groaned in annoyance and dragged himself up off his bed to go answer the door, adjusting himself ever so slightly in his pants as he walked. When he opened the door, he was shocked to find Derek standing there. Stiles' heart began to beat rapidly and his face heated up as he realised that Derek was going to put together that Stiles had lied about needing to help his Dad… that's if he didn't know already.

"Hey," Derek smiled and Stiles tried to smile back. "Can I come in?" Stiles looked back into the house over his own shoulder and shrugged as he couldn't come up with a reason why Derek _couldn't_ go inside.

"Erm, sure..." Stiles said quietly and stepped aside to let Derek in. "I've got a few minutes before my Dad gets back… he's at the shop," Stiles lied, hopefully it was convincing. Derek looked uncertain as he stood in the corridor of Stiles' home. He seemed almost… nervous? "So, what's up?" Stiles asked as the silence began to wear at him.

"Cora told me something after you left…" Derek started to say and then paused momentarily. Stiles' heart was beating so hard against his ribcage that his chest was beginning to hurt slightly. Stiles rubbed the heel of his hand against his sternum as he swallowed heavily. Cora knew. She knew about Stiles' crush. Stiles had wondered for a while if she did or not… just the way she looked at him sometimes made Stiles feel paranoid. But she did, _she knew_ … and now she had told Derek.

"What did she tell you?" Stiles asked. He didn't want to lose Derek. He was Stiles' best friend and one of the few people Stiles _truly_ cared about.

But if he was going to lose him… he'd prefer to just get it over with. Stiles, not for the first time, cursed his ridiculous crush. Derek was here to tell Stiles that they shouldn't spend as much time together anymore and it was all because Stiles couldn't stop fantasising about Derek as he touched his dick.

"Do you like me?" Derek asked after a moment of staying silent. Stiles was going to just laugh and say ' _yeah dude, you're my best friend_ ' and hope that Derek would leave it at that and assume his sister was just messing with him. But maybe Stiles didn't want to keep hiding this… it was _exhausting_. And if Derek started to avoid him after finding out the truth, well, it was Derek's loss. Stiles was a _catch_. While he still had the will to do it, Stiles took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do," Stiles said with his head held high. But Derek didn't react the way that Stiles had expected him to. The second the words had left Stiles' mouth, Derek was launching himself forward. He grabbed Stiles' face in his hands and brought their lips together in a quick and messy kiss

Stiles wasn't expecting it, he almost pulled back in shock before his brain kicked in and screamed at him to not move away. Stiles pulled himself as close to Derek as he could get and gasped when Derek nibbled at his bottom lip, eyes flickering open for a moment before closing again.

Derek took the opportunity that Stiles presented and delved his tongue inside Stiles' open mouth. Stiles tentatively brushed his own tongue against Derek's in return. Stiles tried to keep up with Derek, who was much more experienced when it came to kissing, and attempted to imitate his movements. One of Derek's hands slipped to hold Stiles' waist as the other continued to cradle his face. Stiles wanted to stay this way forever. But, eventually, he had to pull away before he ran out of air. Once he did, Stiles realised his hands were fisted into the front of Derek's leather jacket and reluctantly moved them.

"Well, that was… unexpected," Stiles breathlessly muttered as he took a small step back so they weren't crowding each other's space. "I didn't know you were bi."

"Pansexual," Derek corrected and Stiles nodded. "Look, I should… I should go," Derek said and Stiles' head shot up from where he was timidly looking at the floor to stare at Derek. Stiles worried that he'd done something wrong but they Derek laughed happily and smiled at Stiles in a way that took away his breath. "I'll call you later. Maybe we could even go on a date."

"I'd like that."

Derek left soon after that and Stiles played one of his favourite playlists as loud as his laptop could go as he danced delightedly around his bedroom.

[] [] []

Their first date was… well, it was a mess.

Derek wasn't sure why they went to a nice restaurant, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Show each other how much they care, that this was more than just a teen fling. _How could it go wrong_? Except that, Stiles looked ridiculously good in a white dress shirt… better than any teenaged boy had the right to. The material hugged his body in a way that tempted Derek to ditch the restaurant all together and spend the night in the back seat of his Mum's Camaro.

The only thing that really stopped him from suggesting it was the thought that his Mum would be able to smell _everything_ that they did back there. And that was just creepy enough to metaphorically dump a bucket of ice water on Derek's libido. Next time, they would have to go in Stiles' Jeep.

And, yes, Derek knew he looked good too. The playful smile that Stiles kept sending him made his heart jump and he grinned happily. But, when he was suddenly in a busy area and he could smell the lustful interest pouring off of people passing by their table, it stopped being fun. Derek didn't even know if the interest was directed at himself or at Stiles… he didn't know which was worse; having people lust after him from afar made his skin crawl, but having them lust after Stiles made him jealously alert and ready to growl and snap at anyone who came too close. To say he was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

And, on top of that, Stiles was nervous. More nervous than Derek had ever seen him. And maybe he was even freaking out a little bit. Derek was used to Stiles talking with his hands… but what Stiles was doing then was better described as flailing his limbs around. It didn't bother Derek, mind you, just made him smile a little bigger. But maybe it bothered the waiter… especially when Stiles started flailing at the wrong moment… just in time to hit the waiter in the stomach as he was walking past, simultaneously winding him and knocking over all the food he'd been carrying.

So, yeah, there first date was bordering on a disaster and Derek worried that this was his only chance and he had ruined it. So he sadly walked Stiles to his front door and ducked his head when Stiles turned around, waiting to hear the skip in his heartbeat as he lied about calling him later.

But, instead, Stiles just smiled up at him. They stood silently for a moment before Stiles reached his hand out and grabbed Derek by the back of his neck. Stiles reached up at the same time that Derek leant down and then they were kissing. It was a slow kiss, starting hesitantly and building as it went on. Derek opened his mouth and slowly licked his tongue against Stiles' lips, who opened to let Derek inside. Derek explored his mouth, wanting to map it and learn it off by heart. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled until they were standing flush against each other. But he wanted more. He wanted to be closer. He could feel Stiles' interest through their jeans and it just turned Derek on more.

This kiss didn't stop until the hall light flickered on behind Stiles. Derek jumped away from his date just at the same time that the Sheriff opened the front door. Derek looked frantically towards Stiles who was glaring at his Dad. He looked completely debouched; shirt rumpled, hair a mess and kiss-bitten red lips. The evidence was incriminating to say the least. Derek was suddenly worried that he was about to get shot.

"Say goodbye, Stiles," the Sheriff said before turning to go back inside the house, leaving the front door wide open. Stiles was blushing as he turned back around to face Derek. He leant up to place a chaste kiss onto Derek's lips and whispered into his ear.

"Our second date will be better," Stiles promised and Derek grinned.

[] [] []

True to his word, their next date was better.

They stayed in and lounged around in their pyjamas, eating take-out while watching shitty day-time TV and it was one of the best dates Derek had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to be updating really soon. But I would really appreciate it if you guys could write me a comment and let me know your current thoughts on this fic 3 and I'm sorry there was no slow build, but the main story line needs to happen when they're already together. You'll understand soon enough


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red - lust and danger (also, connotations for an Alpha)

Stiles rolled his hips up, his hard dick rubbing up against Derek's. Both boys gasped and moaned into each other's mouths as they moved against one another. Derek's fingers were teasing the waistband of Stiles' boxers and Stiles was pleading with him to get the thin material out of the way. Derek was also still wearing his boxers, which just wasn't acceptable! Stiles pushed his hands inside Derek's underwear and grabbed his boyfriend's bare ass with both hands.

He rolled his hips again and began to rut up against Derek as his boyfriend moved with him, grinding their hard dicks together in unison.

"Shit!" Derek said suddenly, pulling off Stiles so fast that he fell off the sofa.

"Dude, are you okay?" Stiles asked as he sat up and leaned over the edge of the couch.

"Your Dad's home!" Derek stage whispered, plucking the clothes off the floor at throwing them at Stiles' tented lap. Stiles flailed to catch them and stood up, just as he heard a car door slam shut outside. Stiles froze for a second. His Dad couldn't see Derek here. And he _definitely_ couldn't find them half naked with raging boners! Stiles was grounded still from the last time his Dad had walked in on them in equally compromising positions. He wasn't supposed to be seeing Derek outside of school for the next two weeks! Stiles knew that his Dad had a good reason, Derek had turned eighteen a few months ago but Stiles was still very much seventeen. But that didn't mean that Stiles appreciated being treated like he was a child. Stiles and Derek had barely been dating for three weeks and they hadn't even done anything like that yet! They gave each other blow jobs and hand jobs and rim jobs and basically got each other off in every way possible _except_ from actually putting Derek's dick in Stiles' ass (or vice versa; apparently Derek _really_ liked the idea of Stiles fucking him over a table).

Stiles stared in horror towards the front door as his heart began to race out of his chest. Derek got the remainder of their clothes and jumped to his feet, he took Stiles' hand and pulled him along as they ran from the front living room to the hallway and up the stairs. They had both just managed to get out of eye shot on the first floor when the Sheriff opened the front door. Stiles collapsed against his bedroom door as Derek hurried to throw on his clothes.

"I can't believe we almost got caught again," Derek sighed as he zipped up his jeans. Stiles, reluctantly, began to get changed too. "I am _so_ not listening to you next time you insist that we ' _have time_ '" Derek said and Stiles laughed briefly.

"We _did_ have time. It's not my fault that _someone_ refused to touch my dick for the first hour," Stiles contested and Derek smirked at him. Stiles smiled back happily and Derek leaned down to place a momentary kiss on his lips.

"I should go," Derek cast a look at Stiles' closed bedroom door. "Before your Dad comes to check on you."

"Sure. Do you want to go the cinema on Saturday?" Stiles asked and Derek frowned at him.

"I thought you were grounded?"

"Yeah, but my Dad's working. He'll never find out." Derek thought for a moment but shook his head.

"I can't. I have plans with my family," Derek said begrudgingly and Stiles understood. He hated it! But he understood. Stiles nodded and watched Derek open his bedroom window and slowly climb out.

[] [] []

Stiles was playing video games that Friday when Scott called him. Scott was new to Beacon Hills and he and Stiles had become fast friends. Scott was excitedly talking about a party that his crush, Allison, was supposedly going to.

"How do you even know this?" Stiles asked.

"I…" Scott started and stopped suddenly. But the silence was telling.

"You were following her around at school and eavesdropping on her conversations again, weren't you?"

"I can't help it!" Scott exclaimed and Stiles face-palmed. It didn't seem to matter how many times Stiles had the ' _girls find it creepy when you stalk them_ ' talk with Scott, it never seemed to stick. But it wasn't like Scott meant anything bad by it. At least he wasn't following her home and creeping on her through the window… Stiles hoped not, anyway.

"So you're going to this party, then?" Stiles asked as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he resumed his video game.

" _We're_ going," Scott corrected and Stiles shook his head, almost dropping his phone onto the floor

"I'm grounded, remember?" Stiles insisted. It was one thing to offer to sneak out when he was going to be meeting his boyfriend and maybe getting a bit of action… it was another to leave the house to go to a party that Stiles had less than no interest in. Stiles heard Scott sigh sadly through the speaker.

"Well, your Dad is working nights this week, isn't he? And I can't go to a party by myself. But how am I supposed to convince Allison to date me if she never sees me outside of class? Don't you want me to be happy, Stiles?" Scott pleaded, then added in a small voice "I just want what you and Derek have." Stiles couldn't resist sad puppy Scott. He stopped his game and threw the remote onto his bed.

"Fine."

[] [] []

Stiles watched Scott chicken out of talking to Allison again and again. He rubbed at his temple as Scott wandered back over to where Stiles was standing. The music was blasting loudly from the speaker next to him and so he didn't quite catch Scott's excuse about why he walked right past Allison instead of asking her to dance, like he'd been planning to.

"Why don't you go get another drink?" Stiles suggested when there was a gap between songs.

"Right. Yeah. Boost my confidence. Good idea," Scott mumbled and began to step away.

"Only one! You don't want to overdo it!" Stiles shouted at Scott's retreating figure and hoped his friend listened. The moment Scott was out of sight, Stiles charged his way across the room and right towards Allison.

"Hey," Stiles said loudly enough to be heard over the music. It wasn't as noisy in this area of the room though and so he might have said it a little loudly. It didn't seem to bother Allison, though, who turned his way and smiled.

"Hi. You're Scott's friend, right?"

"Stiles."

"Allison," she returned with a bright smile. Stiles smiled because he didn't think he would ever forget Allison's name, Scott talked about her too much and now it seemed like the name was eternally engraved in Stiles' brain. Stiles swore that Scott even talked about her in his sleep.

"So, I have to leave soon to meet my boyfriend," Stiles lied. "But, you know, Scott's new and he doesn't really know anyone yet. Apart from you, that is," he continued and Allison smiled brightly.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about it. I'll take good care of him," she said and cast a few glances around the room.

"He's in the kitchen, getting a drink," Stiles explained to her and she smiled at him again.

"You go meet your boyfriend and I'll find Scott," Allison said as she began to back away. Stiles smiled after her and waited just long enough at the party to see Scott and Allison emerging from the kitchen, smiling and laughing, before he left.

Stiles zipped up his jacket and shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he began to walk back home, regretting his decision to not drive in case he wanted a drink. It was a cold night and Stiles could see his breath in front of him as he walked, the wind was howling as it bounced against the trees and houses and it nipped at his face. Somewhere along the way, Stiles started to feel uneasy. He felt like he was being watched. He glanced around as subtly as he could and began to speed up his paces. He felt idiotic as his heart began to race. There was no one around. He wasn't being watched. He wasn't being followed.

At least, that's what Stiles tried to tell himself. But the uneasy feeling grew.

Then he heard it. The sound that made him freeze and his blood run cold. The crunch and snap of twigs echoed from the woods beside where Stiles was walking. Stiles couldn't bring himself to move. He realised that he was taking the T-Rex approach, hoping that whoever was out there would pay him no attention and just keep on going once he stopped moving completely.

The woods were silent and, for just a moment, Stiles let himself believe that there was no one out there. It had all been his imagination. Stiles' eyes skirted across the woods again for any sign of movement, but there was nothing. He let out a breath that he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding and turned his attention back to his path again.

Red eyes shone back at him from less than a block away and Stiles jumped backwards. His feet moved him further away without any conscious thought as he saw the creature waiting nearby. It was hunched over, face twisted and red eyes glowing in the darkness. It was standing completely still, but Stiles could see large puffs of air flying from its snarling mouth. Stiles fell over his own feet as he tried to back away and he ended up on his ass on the pavement. The creature growled loudly and Stiles' heart almost gave out as it began to stalk forward. Stiles scrambled to his feet and began to run. He only made it a few strides before the creature was on him, knocking him to the floor and sending them rolling down the slight decline into the woods. Stiles screamed as he tumbled and tried to get away.

He felt his clothes get ripped and his body get cut as he desperately attempted to get away. There was a loud bang and the creature, werewolf, was howling and scrambling off of Stiles. It still hovered near by though and Stiles pushed himself up onto his feet. He saw a bunch of men holding guns but he didn't pay much attention to them. As soon as he was on his feet again he was running. He ran as fast as he could for the entire way home. Once he was inside, he locked and bolted the front door behind himself before dropping to the floor in front of it. His breathing was ragged and his entire left side was burning with pain, wetness seeping through his clothes.

Stiles knew he needed to look, to see the damage. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to know. He didn't… he _couldn't_.

Stiles waited until his breathing returned back to normal, until his legs stopped feeling weak underneath him and his hands stopped shaking. Then he slowly got up and switched the light on. He stood in front of the mirror in the corridor to assess the damage of his attack. At first look it wasn't so bad. He was covered in dirt but hadn't hit his head or got any noticeable bruises on his face. Stiles knew that wasn't where the damage was though. He could feel the stinging pull from his torso as he slowly unzipped his jacket and hiked up his two shirts in one go.

Stiles stared at his reflection for a moment, looking at the marks that covered his body, as the reality of the situation began to slowly sink in. His entire torso was littered with light scratch marks, some of them only just deep enough to rip into the skin. But the main damage was from the large bite mark on his left side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be around 2pm, UK time. But leave a comment to let me know how you felt about this chapter?


	3. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black - fear of the unknown

Stiles was freaking out. A full blown, panic induced freak-out. He didn't know what to do. He stayed up all night researching werewolves and came to the conclusion that he was fucked. He didn't even have any time to prepare because a quick google of the lunar cycle showed that the full moon was today!

He heard his Dad come home early in the morning and couldn't bring himself to talk to him, it's not like his Dad would believe he'd been attacked by a freaking _werewolf_ last night! Also, he was still grounded and he _really_ didn't want to tell his Dad he'd left the house when he wasn't supposed to.

So Stiles stayed quiet. He turned off his bedroom lamp when his Dad wandered upstairs and turned it back on once he'd gone to bed. The Stilinski household didn't have a real first aid kit, but it _did_ have a drawer filled with headache tablets, cold and flu tablets, plasters, bandages, antiseptic wipes, etc. Not long after Stiles had seen the bite mark he grabbed everything from the drawer and took it into his room so he could clean the wound and wrap it up. It wasn't bleeding as much as Stiles thought it would and so he assumed it didn't need stitches. But he was still having to change the bandage every couple of hours and he was worried he was going to run out soon.

When it became an acceptable time in the morning for a teenager, Stiles took his phone downstairs so that he couldn't be heard by his Dad and he rang Scott. But Stiles didn't get a word in before Scott was talking about the party and exclaiming about how he was going on a date with Allison. Apparently he only had a few minutes left until he had to leave. Stiles chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before telling him to have fun and hanging up. He just didn't feel right ruining Scott's date when he didn't even think there was anything that either of them could do to stop Stiles from turning into a raging killing machine in around twelve hours' time (give or take. He just kind of assumed that 10pm would be about the time he would shift into a bloodthirsty werewolf).

Stiles stared at his phone after Scott hung up and scrolled down to Derek's name. His thumb hovered over his boyfriend's number until the screen went black and then Stiles put it in his pocket and dropped onto the sofa. He wanted to tell Derek, but how could he? It sounded completely insane. He didn't want to scare off his boyfriend.

Stiles felt his side twinge as he sat suddenly on the sofa and he wondered, again, if he should go to the hospital. What if the bite mark gave him an infection? _It did give me an infection_ , his mind supplied, _it's called lycanthrope_.

Stiles got up to clean the bite again. His hands shook as he unwrapped the bandage, for what was probably already the tenth time, and took out some antiseptic wipes. Stiles used the bathroom mirror to get a good view of the bite mark and began to lower the wipes to it. But he froze as his mind took in what he was seeing. The bite, it was… still there, but it was _definitely_ smaller. The purple bruising had faded into a sickly yellow and the mark itself was scabbed over and looked about a week old too.

Stiles stared at the bite with wide eyes as his grip loosened and the wipes slipped from his fingers. Stiles sat down suddenly on the toilet seat. There was no way that the bite could heal that fast… it just wasn't _humanly_ possible.

Stiles didn't want to admit it, it made him feel like he was going to be sick, but there was just no other explanation. Werewolves were real. And Stiles was one of them.

[] [] []

That night, when the Sheriff left for his shift, Stiles was prepared. He grabbed as much food as he could and carried it up the stairs and into his bedroom. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water too. He'd borrowed his Dad's spare handcuffs from his desk and locked one end to his radiator. He plugged in his laptop and brought it within reach of where he would soon be sitting.

Stiles looked up at the darkening sky. He didn't feel any different yet, but that didn't mean that he soon wouldn't. He didn't know when it would happen and so Stiles figured he might as well get ready sooner rather than later. The key to the handcuffs weighed on Stiles' mind. He didn't know how lucid he would be once he shifted. Would he be able to unlock his cuffs? Deciding that it wasn't worth the risk, Stiles placed the key on the bedside table which would soon be out of his reach. Stiles unplugged his phone from where it was charging and brought it with him as he sat down next to the radiator. In the morning he would call Derek to come and free him.

Stiles knew it would be an awkward conversation, but he was happier for Derek to believe that he was considering BDSM than for Stiles to go on a murderous rampage and end up killing people. Stiles gave a few experimental tugs on the handcuffs and nodded to himself, they should do just fine.

Hours went past and Stiles continued to stay seated on the floor against his radiator. Nothing happened. Stiles shifted uncomfortably, his hand and ass were both numb and he wasn't looking forward to the pins and needles that were bound to happen sooner or later. There was nothing he could do about his hand that was chained up, but Stiles wished he had thought to bring some cushions with him so he was sitting on something more comfortable than the hard floor. He was also pretty cold and could have done with a blanket, but he couldn't put the radiator on without burning his back on the metal. Stiles sighed and continued to watch Orange is the New Black on Netflix. He was bored, though. And tired. Stiles started to wonder if maybe he had been overreacting. The bite mark had completely healed hours ago and, without that, Stiles had no proof that the entire thing wasn't just an extremely vivid dream. What if someone had slipped something in his drink at the party? He could have been hallucinating.

After a few more hours, Stiles fell asleep.

He dreamt that he was running. There was something nearby that smelt amazing. It was like honey, fresh apples and warm leather. Stiles knew the combination shouldn't make sense, but it was intriguing and made his mouth water as his chest felt light. He was trying to follow the scent. It was tricky though. It was a cold night, icy air blew harshly at Stiles' body and made him loose track of that _amazing_ smell. He would whimper every time he lost it and slow to a stop.

Eventually though, Stiles was able to follow the smell to a house in the woods. He recognised the house, but didn't give it enough thought as he attempted to push at the locked front door. He whimpered some more, slowly getting frustrated. The house was surrounded by the scent but he knew it would be stronger inside. Stiles stepped back and was able to notice an open window not far away. He grinned to himself and was about to climb inside when a loud howling knocked him back to consciousness.

Stiles froze, blinking slowly to himself. He was standing outside the Hale house, hands reaching for an open window. He pulled them back suddenly and rubbed against his eyes. He didn't know how he got here. More howling in the distance made Stiles jump. He started to step slowly away from Derek's home, hoping that no one had seen or heard him trying to get inside. He realised, absentmindedly, that the howling was originating from more than one wolf, _werewolf_? Stiles began to retreat, slowly at first but soon he was running.

Stiles freaked himself out further when he realised he could run faster than he ever had been able to before. He was home within minutes. He realised the front door was still locked and was extremely thankful that he had gone through a phase of constantly forgetting his house keys back before he could drive, because now they always left a spare key in a potted plant at the side of the house.

Once Stiles got inside, he let himself freak out again. He was confused and tired, he'd thought the entire experience of running in the woods and chasing that _delicious_ scent had been nothing more than a dream. But it had obviously been real. Stiles' heart started to race. His body was hot and shaky. He pulled himself up the stairs and clambered into the bathroom, only then realising that he was barefoot. He blinked slowly down at his muddy feet as his head became dizzy and his confusion increased. Stiles began to feel like he was on fire, he quickly turned on his shower and sunk to his knees in the cool spray of water. Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing in and out deeply, trying to calm himself down. It even began to work until he opened his eyes and saw his hands properly for the first time.

Stiles jumped so hard that he fell over and landed on his ass in the shower. He had to turn away as the water began to spray in his eyes and he blinked back the blurriness. When he looked at his hands again he could confirm that in place of his normal fingernails, there were claws.

Stiles clambered away from the spray of water. There was a thin layer of steam covering the mirror and Stiles slowly reached out to wipe it away. His reflection un-blurred and Stiles saw a monster looking back at him. He slowly lifted one hand to touch at his twisted features and a jagged breath escaped him as his reflection copied the movement. Stiles closed his eyes, which were glowing yellow, and sat back down under the spray of the shower. He buried his head in his hands and tried to think of something _other_ than the fact he was a fucking monster! But the image of his twisted face kept reappearing in his mind. He looked like a reject from Buffy! How was this even his life?!

Stiles took solace in the fact that he hadn't killed anyone. That, at least for now, he seemed to be semi-lucid. But Stiles hated to think what could have happened if he had gotten inside the Hale house. _What if he had hurt someone_? How would he have _possibly_ been able to live with himself if he had hurt Derek or his family? The thought made him sick to his stomach. Stiles kept thinking about Derek and that _smell_! Apples, honey and leather. It sounded like a weird combination, now that Stiles was coherent enough to think about it. But somehow it just _worked_. It was probably the best thing that Stiles had ever smelt. And it was probably Derek.

Stiles noticed his face becoming smoother under his hands. Stiles was half expecting his transformation back to human to be painful, but it wasn't. There was a low ache and the occasional sting, but it was a lot easier then he anticipated.

Stiles waited a few more minutes before slowly removing his hands from his face. He stood up and turned the shower off before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. When Stiles looked in the mirror this time, he looked the same as he always did.

But he _wasn't_ the same. He was dangerous now, Stiles reminded himself. When Stiles got back in his room he realised his window was wide open and one of his curtains had fallen from the railing and was lying on the floor. He saw the edges of morning creeping in on the dark sky. Stiles stared at the sky for several minutes before letting himself take in the damage in the rest of his room. It wasn't too bad, just a little messy in places that it hadn't been the previous day.

The radiator, however, was another story. It was half ripped off the wall, the handcuffs completely destroyed on the floor. Looking at the damage that Stiles had caused to his own room, Stiles made up his mind.

He couldn't stay here.

Stiles knew that the only way to keep his friends and family safe was for him to leave. He shuddered again at the thought of what he could have done to Derek if he had gotten inside his boyfriend's house. Stiles grabbed a bag and quickly packed the bare minimum into it. His Dad would be home soon and Stiles knew he should be gone by then. Stiles cast a look around his room, now even messier than before, and spotted his phone on the ground. He took a deep breath before picking it up and unlocking it.

There was one thing he had been wanting to say for years, and now he might never get another chance.

To: **Derek  
** Sent: **6:01am  
** **I think I'm in love with you**

Stiles knew that there was better ways to say that. He knew that it was sudden and Derek probably didn't feel the same way. But at that moment he didn't care. He just had to say it _once_.

So Stiles sent the text, dropped his phone onto his bed, and left.


	4. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are parts of this chapter that describe something similar to a panic attack. I'm not sure if that's something that can be classed as a trigger, so I'm warning you just in case.
> 
> Yellow - Depression

Stiles had enough money to catch a bus out of California, but no plans on what to do once he was gone. He spent the entire coach journey listening to his iPod and trying to not think too heavily about his life.

Maybe one day he could go back to Beacon Hills.

Maybe this wasn't permanent.

Maybe he could learn control.

 _Maybe_ …

Stiles wondered how Derek had responded to his text. But, mainly, he worried about his Dad. He hated the idea of the Sheriff spiralling out of control again… but he just _couldn't_ risk staying in Beacon Hills and potentially hurting him.

[] [] []

It was around 10am when Derek woke up. The daylight was streaming in through a crack in his curtains, but he just closed his eyes tighter and snuggled deeper into his warm blankets. He always loved it when a full moon fell on a weekend; it would mean that his Mum would let them run around in the preserve until the early hours of the morning.

The energy from the moon was still bubbling under Derek's skin, but he felt much more relaxed after a long run and hours of play fighting. He stretched lazily and reached for his phone on his bedside table. The blue LED was flashing and Derek started to grin as he unlocked his phone and realised he had a text from Stiles.

Derek's heart began to race erratically as he read the text message. He read it over and over again, trying to make sense of those seven words scrawled across his screen. He didn't understand where this sudden love confession had come from and Derek wasn't even sure if it was real or just a joke… and so he decided to find out.

Jumping out of bed, he grabbed some random clothes and pulled them on before rushing out of the house without so much as a hello to his Mum and Dad. Derek knew they would probably yell at him for that when he got back home but, at this time, Derek didn't really find that as important.

Once he reached the Stilinski house, however, he instantly noticed the extra police cars parked outside. Derek could swear that his heart stopped from panic as he stood, frozen, on the pathway. All of his senses went dull and Derek started to find it hard to breath as his mind raced incoherently. _That text… was it a goodbye? Had… had something_ happened _to Stiles?_

Eventually Derek snapped out of his thoughts as he registered the shouting happening inside Stiles' house. Derek quickly made his way inside the house and stood in the hallway, staring at the Sheriff who was surrounded by his deputies, seeming panicked. Everyone turned to look at Derek as he barged into the house. But Derek was only focussed on the Sheriff. The mixed smell of sadness, stress and fear were pouring off of Stiles' Dad. Derek had to clear his throat before he could talk, worry making it feel dry and constricted.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. There was a pause from the police before the Sheriff stepped forward with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Stiles' Dad asked without answering and Derek's stomach began to twist into knots.

"I got a text from Stiles and…" Derek's words drifted off as he heard the floorboards creak above his head. Derek looked up suddenly and listened, realising that there were several deputies standing in Stiles' room. "What happened to Stiles?" He asked, weakly. But he didn't wait for an answer this time before he was running up the stairs and towards Stiles' bedroom. He got to the door to Stiles' room before someone was holding him back.

"This is a potential crime scene, you can't go inside," insisted the deputy who had hold of Derek. But it just made Derek's heart race faster and his worry become uncontrollable.

"What happened?" Derek was pleading, shouting for answers that no one could give him. "What happened to Stiles?" Derek couldn't see much from inside the room, but he could smell blood and it was starting to make him loose control.

Derek managed to pull out of the deputy's hold and ran down the stairs and out of the house. He could hear the sounds of people following him, but all he could think of was the rusty smell of Stiles' blood. It settled at the back of Derek's throat and lingered, making it hard for him to breath and easier for his claws to start to extend.

Derek fell onto his hands and knees on the grass in front of the Stilinski house and he took in sobbing breaths. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes stung as he tried to stop his melt-down. But it was hard work, the full moon had been only hours ago and the energy was still buzzing in his veins. Derek was struggling more than usual to stop himself from shifting in public.

"Breathe, Derek," someone said from close by. It sounded like it could be the Sheriff but Derek didn't open his eyes to check. "In and out. Come on, copy me. In…. and out," the voice started to coach and Derek listened to it. Focussing on his breathing was always a good way to clear his thoughts enough to calm down. Derek wondered for a minute why the Sheriff was coaching him through his breathing, did he know about werewolves?

But then Derek realised what he must look like to an outsider. It was probably a good thing that he looked like he was having a panic attack and not like he was an out-of-control teenaged werewolf.

Derek eventually managed to clear his mind enough to stop his shift and he slowly sat back on the wet grass. The Sheriff guided him back inside the house and out of reach of public eyes. He sat him down at the kitchen table and paced the room as one of the deputies explained to Derek that Stiles had disappeared.

"He hasn't been gone for twenty-four hours yet and so it's possible there is nothing to worry about," a second deputy interjected and the first one nodded along.

"Usually, we wouldn't even be looking into it this early," the first deputy added. "We're just doing it as a favour for our Sheriff." Derek squinted at the officer's reassuring smile. His senses had been dulled before, but now they were hyperaware. So hyperaware and Derek didn't even need to concentrate on the heartbeats in the room to hear the lie in that last sentence. There was something these detectives weren't telling Derek; they didn't believe for a second that Stiles disappearing was ' _just nothing_ '. Derek tried to comfort himself, if they had any real evidence to support their theory then they would have told him because he had a right to know; that meant that it was probably just a hunch and they could still be wrong.

"You said that Stiles texted you," the Sheriff added once his deputies had finished and Derek nodded. He took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. He blushed for a moment before, shyly, pushing it over the table towards Stiles' Father and his deputies.

Derek noticed the slight uptick of the Sheriff's eyebrows as he read the love confession on the screen and Derek looked away, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. Thankfully, no one commented about the text, they just handed the phone back to Derek. The two deputies in the room got up from the table and left to discuss in the privacy of the hallway. Though they didn't know that Derek was a werewolf and could hear everything they were saying.

"Are we still thinking he was attacked?" Derek heard one of them ask.

"I'm not sure. That text looks an awful lot like a goodbye, to me. But with the bloodied clothes and bandages, the first aid kit and the ripped-apart room? There's got to be more to this than a runaway kid."

Derek probably looked nauseous because the Sheriff set a glass of water down in front of him. He sipped at it slowly and tried to not think the worst. A few moments later, Derek heard his Mother's car heading down the street and stop outside the Stilinski house. Someone must have rang her while Derek was on the grass. The engine cut out and the car door slammed shut. Derek heard his Mother race up the path and knock frantically on the front door. Derek waited until the deputies led Talia into the kitchen before he got up and ran into her arms.

His Mother was the Alpha. She would know what to do. She would find Stiles.

[] [] []

Stiles had been gone for a week. He was cold and wet and he'd run out of money the previous night. He'd been expected this though, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he wasn't hurting anyone. On hindsight, a werewolf living on the street probably wasn't a very good idea. Stiles had been on the verge of shifting since the moment he had left California. But maybe that was just what being a werewolf was like? Constantly having to fight his nature for the rest of his life to keep himself from hurting anyone.

The only thing that managed to keep him calm was thinking of his friends and family back in Beacon Hills. No matter what happened here, they would always be safe from him. He would never be able to hurt the people that he loved and cared for. That thought was _almost_ peaceful.

Stiles wandered around the empty streets until it began to get dark and cold. That's when he sat on a bench and watched as people passed him by. He started to drift into his imagination as time passed by him. He imagined Derek and his Dad, even Scott, in a few years' time. They would be safe and happy and… well, _not dead_. Sure, right now everyone would be worrying over him and they would all be sad. But soon enough they would move past this and continue to live their lives, maybe every now and then they would wonder what happened to Stiles and become remorseful. But they would survive.

Stiles was starting to lose control again. He buried his head into his hands and tried to think of something, _anything_ , else that would clear his mind and calm him down. Usually he would be thinking about his life back in Beacon Hills and his fond memories, because it was all he had. But, considering what was setting him off, this time it felt like a bad idea.

There was a click of heals on the wet pavement as a woman walked nearby. Stiles pulled closer in on himself as he heard her footsteps slow and the woman began to approach him. Stiles tried to concentrate on maths, starting from one hundred and continuously taking seven away from it, but he knew it wasn't working very well. It wasn't a good enough distraction. The woman walked closer and placed her hand on Stiles' shoulder, causing him to flinch backwards. His fangs grew a little longer in his mouth and he internally pleaded for the woman to leave him alone. He hadn't hurt anyone so far, and he'd like to keep it that way. Stiles just couldn't find the words to tell her to go away. He tried again and again, but he didn't trust his voice to sound human if he started to speak. He might not even be able to form words, he might just end up growling in the woman's face.

"Where's your Alpha?" the woman asked and Stiles' head shot up. He could see the world in sharper detail and realised that his eyes must be glowing. He cursed and slammed them closed, burying his head once again into the palms of his hands. The woman next to him laughed and Stiles froze.

"Don't worry. I know what you are. I'm not going to hurt you," she said calmly enough that Stiles stopped hiding behind his hands. He slowly lifted his head to meet the woman's gaze. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath as he saw her eyes shift from hazel to a glowing yellow.

Stiles tensed suddenly. The only other werewolf he had met so far was the one with red eyes who had attacked him and ruined his life.

"It's okay, love. I'm not going to hurt you," she repeated, taking a small step away and raising her hands in an inoffensive way. The woman's eyes dimmed and merged back into their human hazel colour. "My name is Emily. Who are you?" She spoke slow and clear, as if she was talking to someone dangerous. _She is_ , Stiles realised.

"Stiles," he whispered around the fangs in his mouth.

"Stiles, where is your Alpha?" She asked and Stiles just shook his head. "Have you ever had an Alpha?" She seemed a little more concerned when Stiles shook his head again. Emily ran her hand over her mouth as she took a moment to think; after a few seconds, she nodded to herself. "You've done well to not hurt anyone without any guidance, but you're losing control, Stiles. You should come talk to my Alpha. He'll help you," Emily insisted. Stiles didn't feel like arguing. He felt tired and lonely. And so, despite his better judgement, Stiles agreed.

The conversation had distracted Stiles enough to calm him down and let his fangs retreat. So Emily called them a taxi and took Stiles with her on the ten minute drive to what she called the 'pack house'.

Hesitantly, Stiles stepped out of the taxi and followed Emily inside, feeling like he was about to walk into the dragon's lair.


	5. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green - new beginnings

Stiles woke up slowly as the sun streamed in through a crack on his curtains. He'd been staying with the Eccleston pack, in their pack home, for the past couple of days. The Alpha, Christopher, was a nice man. He was funny and sarcastic. He was a Doctor, which kind of made sense once Christopher had demonstrated to Stiles how werewolves could take away pain. And he had two sons, David and Matt, both of whom were the same age as Stiles and had lent him some of their clothes. They seemed nice when they weren't complaining about how Stiles was missing school while they still had to go.

Stiles had talked to a few other members of the pack too and they had all seemed nice and welcoming. Stiles felt calmer just being there; he wasn't sure why though, maybe it was watching a pack of werewolves all maintain perfect control. It gave him hope. Stiles lay in bed for a bit longer, until he smelt a fresh pot of coffee being brewed downstairs and his stomach grumbled. He slowly got up, through on some borrowed clothes, and padded down the stairs to join Christopher in the kitchen. The older man smiled and handed Stiles a fresh cup, black with three sugars… just how he liked it. Stiles smiled his thanks and collapsed onto a seat at the kitchen table.

"So, Stiles," Christopher began as he took the seat opposite. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… better" Stiles muttered and blew onto his drink to cool it slightly.

"That's good. You'll find that being around other werewolves is helpful for your control, especially when you've only just been bitten," Christopher said with a small smile which Stiles returned. "Of course, it will get better still once you join a pack." Stiles looked up from his drink to the Alpha.

"Is that an offer?" He asked slowly and Christopher shrugged.

"Not yet. You're welcome to stay for as long as you need; but if you decide you want to join our pack and you're compatible with the other members… well, we'll see about it." Christopher paused to take another sip of his own drink. "But if you feel that this pack isn't right for you, there are plenty of other packs out there and we'll do our best to help you find one that is."

"Thank you," was all that Stiles could say. It didn't seem like enough, Christopher had helped Stiles so much already and he just didn't have the words to express his gratitude.

"Now, how do you feel about having your first lesson in control with me and some of the younger members of the pack this afternoon?" Christopher asked and Stiles just nodded his head. He knew that they had been keeping many members of the pack, especially the young ones who had little control, away from him so as to not overwhelm him and Stiles was excited to meet more werewolves.

For the first time in what seemed like a long time, Stiles started to feel almost happy again.

[] [] []

Stiles was starting to come to the realisation that he may have been overreacting when he ran away from Beacon Hills. And admitting he was wrong was not something that Stiles did lightly. But after the first training session, he had been included in a large pack dinner where he had met the rest of the Eccleston pack. They had been lively and funny and there was a few times that eyes and fangs had been flashed when battling over the best food on the table. But it was all light-hearted sibling rivalry, nothing actually aggressive about it.

Stiles started to wonder how long it would be until he got to go back home. Christopher had been impressed with him during training and kept telling him that he had great control for someone who had been bitten for less than a month. The alpha had asked what his anchor was and Stiles admitted that it was Derek… thinking of Derek had always been the thing that calmed Stiles down the most, ever since that first night when he was remembering Derek's scent – a scent he yearned to smell again.

Stiles' heart started to ache as he thought about everyone he'd left behind. He feigned interest in the goings-on of the pack he was surrounded by as dinner drifted on. And, when everyone got up, he duly helped with the dishes before grabbing a book at random from one of the shelves in the study and sitting outside on the back porch. It was already getting dark outside, but Stiles didn't need light to be able to see anymore. Not that he planned on reading the book anyway. He just wanted somewhere quite to sit… and when he was outside he could close his eyes and almost pretend that he was sneaking around with Derek in the preserve at their 'sexy times' spot. He could _almost_ pretend that he was still normal.

"You look sad," a woman said nearby and Stiles slowly opened his eyes, he hadn't yet got good control of his senses and they kept fading in and out, almost like they were a camera out of focus and trying to fix themselves. Emily was smiling down at him from where she stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I just miss home," he replied quietly and she nodded her understanding as she moved to sit next to him on the wooden bench.

"And where is home? Where about in California do you live? You never know, there might be a pack nearby," Emily explained and Stiles swallowed deeply, he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Beacon Hills."

"Well, there's the Hales," Emily said after a few seconds and Stiles' head snapped up to stare at her, eyes wide. "I believe they live in Beacon Hills."

"Hale… as in _Derek_ Hale?" Stiles eventually managed to question. Emily paused to think before slowly nodding her head.

"Yes, I think that's Talia's boy. She's a lovely Alpha, you know. So kind and helpful, and big on family and pack too. She adores everyon-"

"Derek Hale is a _werewolf_?!" Stiles practically shouted, interrupting Emily and making her jump in confusion. "Are you fucking _kidding me_?"

[] [] []

Stiles stood outside the Hale house and tried to bring himself to go closer and knock on the door. Once he found out that the Hale's were werewolves, he had freaked out. Very literally. He'd ran inside, packed his bag and tried to leave right then and there. Christopher had stopped him though, reminding Stiles that it was late afternoon and there wouldn't be any coaches going back to California at that hour.

And so he had anxiously waited until the morning, Christopher had driven him to the bus station, bought him a ticket and some food and wished him good luck. Five hours later, and Stiles was back home for the first time in almost two weeks.

He wanted to go see his Dad first; to hug him and tell him he's sorry and that he's never going to leave again. But he knew he couldn't. He had to talk to Talia first, she was the Alpha and if she didn't want Stiles in her pack then he would have to leave again.

Stiles slowly walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and inhaled a mix of different scents; mint, cucumber, candy canes, new books… the scents of the Hale family. And merged in with it all was the smell of green apples, honey and worn leather. That gave him just enough will power to lift his hand and rap his knuckles against the wooden door. Stiles heard people moving around inside, moving closer to the front door.

Cora was the one who open the door and Stiles got to witness her eyes widen and her jaw drop open as she realised he was back.

"Hey, Cora," he said shyly and he heard a crash from inside the house. Stiles watched as Derek came skidding out of the kitchen and froze in the hallway, staring at Stiles in disbelief. Stiles stared back and both of their faces broke into wide grins at the same time. Derek rushed forward and pulled Stiles into a hug, burying his face into Stiles' neck.

Stiles knew the exact moment Derek realised he was a werewolf. He stiffened in Stiles' arms, completely frozen, as he took in the peppery scent that all werewolves seemed to carry in small doses. Derek slowly pulled back, flashing his glowing blue eyes at Stiles as he did.

"Derek!" Cora reprimanded, in shock that her brother was exposing their secret. But then Stiles flashed his yellow eyes in return and they all fell completely silent. After a few moments, Cora rang Talia who rushed out of work early. Soon Stiles was sitting in the Hale front living and explaining to the three Hales about what had happened to him. He felt kind of idiotic and he wished, more than anything, that he had gotten up the courage that day to ring Derek and tell him he'd been attacked by a werewolf. When he was done, Talia hugged him tightly.

"Of course you're pack, Stiles," she said in her warm mum-voice and Stiles felt like crying happily onto her shoulder, all the tension draining out of him at once. "But you should go back home, now. Your Dad misses you." Stiles nodded his agreement and pulled away. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulders and smiled softly down at him.

"I'll drive you," he offered and Stiles nodded graciously. It was almost a half an hour walk back to his house. "Everyone at school started rumours you were dead, by the way," Derek said once they were on the road.

"What?!" Stiles exclaimed and Derek laughed. "What idiot started that? Wait, don't tell me… it was Jackson wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

" _Jackass_ ," Stiles mumbled under his breath.

"If it makes you feel better, people were sad," Derek said and Stiles smiled up at him. He reached out and took Derek's spare hand, holding it in both of his for the final few minutes of their drive.

Derek didn't park outside the Stilinski house, instead choosing to park a few streets away so that the Sheriff wouldn't see that he went to the Hale's before going home. Derek turned off the engine and waited as Stiles stared out of the front windscreen. He wondered what he could _possibly_ say to his Dad about why he ran away. The longer he waited though, the more his stomach twisted into knots.

"Stiles…" Derek started to say and Stiles glanced at him from the corner of his eye, nodding.

"Yeah, I know. I should just… get it over with," he said but didn't move.

"Actually, I was going to say that… I think I love you too." Stiles' eyes widened and his head snapped over to stare at the blushing Derek as he remembered the text he had sent him almost two weeks ago. Stiles didn't say anything as he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and crawled over the bench until he was, awkwardly, straddling his boyfriend. He took Derek's face in both hands and leaned down for a kiss. It was probably a little bit too hard and at the wrong angle… but neither of them cared.

Derek brought his hands up and grabbed Stiles waist, pulling him in closer. Stiles ran his hands down Derek's jaw and neck, fisting them in his clothes and tugging. It had been _so long_ since they had even been in the same town and Stiles suddenly felt that he needed Derek like he needed air. Derek was his anchor, his first, and hopefully _only_ , love.

"I want you," Stiles whispered, needily, into Derek's mouth and his boyfriend nodded enthusiastically. Stiles scrambled off Derek's lap and climbed into the back seat, where the windows were blacked-out and there was a little more room. Derek crawled in afterwards, climbing on top of Stiles, his hands instantly reaching out to the zip on Stiles' jeans. Derek had Stiles' jeans and boxers hiked down to his knees in no time as he continued to lick and kiss at Stiles' reddened lips.

Derek's hand reached down and began to slowly stroke up Stiles' dick, teasing him into hardness. Stiles grumbled incoherently and bucked his hips up into his boyfriend's touch, quietly begging for more. Derek kissed down Stiles' neck and collarbone, pulling up his shirt so he could go lower and lower until he was kissing the head of Stiles' weeping cock. Stiles tried to pull himself up into more of a sitting position so that Derek had more room in the small car. He reached down and ran his fingers through the short tuffs of Derek's hair as Derek licked a long stripe up his dick.

Stiles whimpered and bit down hard on his bottom lip, trying to not be too loud. Derek worked him slowly with his mouth, leisurely licking and kissing at Stiles' throbbing cock until Stiles was a weeping mess beneath him. Then he finally, _finally_ , took him all him. Derek closed his mouth around Stiles' dick and bobbed his head up and down before deep-throating him for a second and repeating. He got into a slow, steady rhythm and Stiles was clenching his fists into the seats beneath him. He was close. _So_ close. All it took was Derek moaning filthily around his dick before he was coming.

Derek milked him dry before pulling off completely. Stiles looked down at Derek and lowered his thumb to his boyfriend's chin, wiping come off of it. Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and sucked his thumb into his mouth to clean it. Stiles groaned and sat up. He pulled Derek into a kiss as they attempted to rearrange themselves on the back seat – it was easier said than done and they ended up having to stop for a moment because they were laughing too hard. But, eventually, Stiles was on top of Derek with his mouth on his boyfriend's cock.

He wasn't as good as Derek was at giving head. He _tried_ to be. But he just couldn't deep-throat and his rhythm was shoddy at best. Stiles had hoped that being a werewolf would have changed that but, alas, it didn't. He bobbed his head up and down Derek's dick, using his hand to work the base that he couldn't reach with his tongue.

He loved looking up at Derek through his eyelashes and watching him rive under Stiles' mouth. He loved knowing that _he_ was the one that Derek wanted to be with. That Derek _loved_.

He felt Derek's cock twitch in his mouth and knew it wouldn't be long until his boyfriend was coming. So he worked him faster, sucked him harder and watched at Derek let his eyes flash blue as he came in Stiles' mouth. He swallowed every drop before pulling off and finally letting himself collapse in come-drunk exhaustion. Derek laughed and pulled Stiles up his body, holding him close.

They stayed like that for quite a while, letting their muscles regain strength. But, eventually, Stiles had to sit up and pull his clothes back on. He had to go face his Dad. Once he admitted to himself that it was time to leave, his nerves came back in full force. Derek reached up and stroked Stiles' arm soothingly.

"It'll be okay," Derek insisted and Stiles nodded. "He'll just be glad that you're back." Stiles couldn't really find his voice and so he just nodded and hoped that Derek was right. Once they were both dressed again, they pulled themselves into the front seats. Stiles took one more deep breath before leaning over to place a chaste kiss on Derek's cheek and getting out the car. "Ring me later?" Derek asked quietly and Stiles nodded. He made his legs carry him the short walk back to his house and stood on the porch for several seconds before pulling his key out of his bag and opening the door. He was greeted almost instantly with his Dad, who came bounding out of the kitchen at the sound of the front door being unlocked and pulled him into a warm hug. Stiles could smell the salt of tears falling from his Dad's eyes and he broke down himself.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered. "I'm sorry I left, I'm so sorry," Stiles cried and his Dad shook his head.

"It's okay, son. You're back now… that's all that matters," the Sheriff responded and they cried happily onto each other's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I write 11k of this crap-tastic fic? Well, anyway, thanks to everyone who stuck around.
> 
> Also, who noticed the Doctor Who references?


End file.
